Can I Have This Dance?
by lsr188
Summary: Dancing has always been a release for Gabriella with things she could never say, but is dancing enough this time around, or will it take an added factor? TxG ONESHOT


Can I Have This Dance  
_please listen to the song while reading_

Gabriella walked straight into the dance studio and let her bag fall at her feet. The mirrors lining the wall gave her a sense of home as her whole life she had spent more time in a dance studio then in her own bedroom. Dance was everything to her, everything she could never say was always expressed through the movements of her body and she hoped that today wouldn't be any different. After going over to the CD player, she popped in the CD she had grabbed from her bag and turned the music up as loud as it could go.

Walking to the middle of the room Gabriella looked at her reflection in the mirror as she started listening to the music. She let her eyes close and her body move to the music. Doing pirouettes and leaps she let her mind wander to the whole source of the problem. After being here for a year she finally felt at home, she had friends, a boyfriend, a life. Yet her mother's job once again had ruined everything, she had to move leaving everything behind. Lifting her hands above her head and lifting her leg she felt the emotions overcome her.

Before moving here she couldn't remember the last time she was actually happy. Her heart ached thinking of everything she was going to have to leave behind. Trying to forget her thoughts she threw herself into the movements and letting the music take over her body once again she danced harder and more passionate then she ever had before. After the music ended she stood their breathing hard as the tears rolled down her face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to stay here, to graduate with her friends and to finally be able to call some place home. She knew her mother felt bad but that didn't make it hurt any less. Gabriella sunk to her knees as the sob's wracked her body. What about her and Troy? What was going to happen? She felt her heart break even more at the thought. She thought back to when she told him earlier today. The look on his face nearly sent Gabriella to her knees in tears right then. She had broken his heart and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Gabriella wiped her tears away only to be replaced with new ones.

She felt someone lift her chin only to look into those crystal blue eyes she had ran away from earlier today. He grabbed her hand and helped her off the floor.

"Can I have this dance?" She heard his voice break as she stared into his eyes. She nodded as she put her hand on his shoulder as he tightly grasped the other putting his arm around her waist. She hadn't even heard the music until Troy started to lead her in a ballroom style dance.

He led her across the studio never taking his eyes off her. She felt the tears come full force as they dampened her cheeks.

_Take my hand, take a breath__  
__Pull me close and take one step__  
__Keep your eyes locked on mine,__  
__And let the music be your guide._

Troy tightened his grip around Gabriella's waist, drawing her body closer to his, their stomachs pressing against one another's as their eyes stayed connected, cool blue piercing into bitter brown, both eyes tainted with tears as their bodies moved to the music flow.

_Won't you promise me __  
__We'll keep dancing wherever we go next_

Troy spun their bodies in a slow, tight circle, leading her around the studio, the music dancing off the walls as the pair got lost in the music allowing them, for a few moments to forget their sadness and just enjoy being with the other.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do__  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance __  
__Can I have this dance_

Troy ran his fingers up and down Gabriella's back in a bid to comfort her as a new wave of tears fell. Gabriella's hand moved up Troy's neck slightly, her fingers curling to play with the tendrils of hair that rested at the base of his neck. By now neither Troy nor Gabriella were having to put effort into their dancing, each step was coming naturally to Troy, and Gabriella was following him without even having to think about it.

He leaned into her giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek before he sang lowly in her ear spinning them in a circle again. "Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all." His emotions were over powering every word that left his lips and with those words, Gabriella's resolve completely crumbled. Her body wracked in a sob as she felt the truth and emotion that he had put into the words.

_And you can't keep us apart __  
__'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Gabriella looked up to see Troy's tears that he had been trying to fight back had finally escaped. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair as they continued to dance.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do__  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance__  
_

As they moved Gabriella closed her eyes memorizing the feel of Troy's body against hers. Every movement they had together she never wanted to forget. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears 

away anymore already knowing that as soon as she did more would come. She never wanted this dance to end.

_Oh no mountain's too high, and no ocean's too wide__  
__'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

Troy looked down at Gabriella before continuing to sing along with the song, "Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be." His voice was husky with emotion and it only made the heartache Gabriella was feeling flare up. She had always believed that they were meant to be and while it usually brought a smile to her face, it now only brought more tears.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do__  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance__  
__Can I have this dance_

The murmur of Troy singing the words in Gabriella's ear made her choke up as she tried hard to remember everything about this moment. She buried her face in his chest as she memorized the way his voice sounded, his smell, the closeness of their bodies but most importantly how much love she could hear in his voice as he sung to her.

_Can I have this dance_

Gabriella felt Troy come to a stop in the middle of the studio and she tore her face from his now damp t-shirt to look up at him and Troy took in her tear stained face before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips before moving his lips back to her ear, singing the last line quietly to her "can I have this dance?"

She closed her eyes letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt him brush them away as she reopened them. "Oh Troy." She murmured before burying her head back into his chest. He pulled her close stroking her hair.

"Just because you're moving Gabriella doesn't mean we have to break up. Please don't leave me." He whispered letting more of his tears fall, and Gabriella held onto him more tightly as she felt his tears hit her head. "I believe in what we have and that we can get through this. It doesn't matter how far you are, I will always love you and because of that I know we can do this."

Troy ran his hand threw her hair once more before gently pulling her away from him, his watery blue eyes locked onto her dark brown tearful ones.

"Please Gabriella, I need you," Troy choked out, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face.

Unable to control her tears, Gabriella buried her face back into Troy's chest, her arms traveling up his back to tightly grip his shoulders. "I need you too Troy, so much."

Troy placed a light kiss on the top of Gabriella's head, letting his cheek rest on top of her head as he inhaled her scent. "Then don't give up on us. We can get through it."

Troy felt Gabriella nod into his chest. Picking his head up, he placed one finger under her chin, lifting her face up towards his. Leaning down, he gently covered her lips with his, their soft kiss deepening as they showed just how much they needed each other.

After a few moments when air became a necessity, the two separated before Troy captured her lips softly with his once more. Keeping her wrapped in his arms, Troy walked them over to the edge of the room and slung her bag over his shoulder. Gabriella felt relieved because once again dance helped her through. With Gabriella tucked into his side, Troy looked back into the empty dance room before turning off the lights and leading Gabriella home.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it. I wanna say that this is dedicated to my girls: Corri, Kait, Heather, and Kirsten. Oddly enough Heather was the inspiration for this fic. ily all. NOV rules all ;)


End file.
